For example, JP2015-110417A discloses a drive assistance device that increases a degree of assistance of a driving operation (e.g., a degree of assistance when parking) when a driving skill of a vehicle driver is insufficient against a required level corresponding to an environmental difficulty based on an outside environment.
However, simply increasing the degree of assistance enhances the driver's apparent performance but does not enhance the driver's driving skill itself. By enhancing the driving skill, safety and reliability are developed for a vehicle and a higher level of drive safety is expected.